Shadows
by Anita Jay
Summary: Tributes this year have been selected to face their demons. This is not an SYOT,


**Shadows**

_Hi everyone, my display name is Clovermaple but I would prefer if you guys called me Ani or Anita. Anyways, this fan fic is a story from twenty-four different P.O.V.'s because I felt like doing that to myself. This is **NOT** an S.Y.O.T fan fiction however, it is set up like one so there will be sponsor points and everything. I also need a few escort names for the escorts I describe in the posts please. Here are the characters I will be using for this._

**District one**

Male – Tybalt Capulet 18

Female – Soleil Sullivan 17

**District two**

Male – Mason Redwood 18

Female – Allyssa Tornhell 17

**District three**

Male – Jay Whitefeather 16

Female – River Frost 13

**District four**

Male – Quinn Ryans-Vespoli 16

Female – Oceania Krearns 18

**District five **

Male – Ryuu Masashi 18

Female – Fenna Fox 17

**District six**

Male – Phantom Melodie 14

Female – Ashes Davis 17

**District seven **

Male – Oak Fallen 16

Female – Azea Felies 18

**District eight**

Male – Thread Silas 15

Female – Alina Summers 16

**District nine**

Male – Barley White 12

Female – Fawn Jay 17

**District ten**

Male – Brian Hayflower 14

Female – Skye Woods 15

**District eleven**

Male – Colin Rose 17

Female – Moss Rose 17

**District twelve**

Male – Jix Everwild 18

Female – Taylor Minor 13

_Okay, so this is how the Sponsoring points are going to work:_

_Review: 15 sp_

_Like: 10 sp_

_Follow: 10 sp_

_Escort name: 5 sp_

_Mentor name/ short description: 10 sp_

_Stylist name/ short description: 10 sp_

_Correct answer to tribute questions: 20 sp_

_Song suggestion for characters if I ask for one: 10 sp_

_Here's the stuff and price of stuff you can sponsor tributes_

_Package of dried meat 10 sp_

_Pack of crackers 5 sp_

_Knife 15 sp_

_first aid kit 30 sp_

_sword 20 sp_

_full water jug 30 sp_

_empty water jug 20 sp_

_PM me if you have any other ideas and I shall price it out for you_

_So, if you would like to suggest a name for the people mentioned above, I would love to hear from you. Shoot me a PM and I'll try to have the first chapter up as soon as I can. Here's a little Prologue to hold you over until then. Enjoy_

_~Ani_

**Prologue – President Serita Hawk**

The candle flickered, casting a deep shadow on the polished mahogany desk the President called her own. Of course, she could use normal lighting but she preferred it this way, it was peaceful and perfect for yoga, something she did often. At the moment, she was in the tree formation, her right foot bent and resting against her left leg while her hands were pressed together and her eyes were closed.

"President Hawk?" a voice broke her concentration and she put her foot down on the ground. _This had better be important_. She thought.

"Come in" she barked, a fiery red head peering into her office. She smiled, she knew that head anywhere. It was her head game maker, Amanita Featherwind, a young woman who'd been a game maker since the President had taken power. She liked this girl, obedient but creative, an interesting combination in her opinion.

"Ms. President, I have the blueprints for the arena you requested." She spoke softly, her eyes gazing at the president shyly. Seritas pet, a small hunting hawk named Arius, plucked the blueprints from the game makers trembling hands and dropped it in the Presidents small hands. She smiled, unrolling the papers. The arena was simple at first glance but at second, it was genius. It took the tributes darkest secrets and exposed them, forcing each individual to face their past.

"Excellent my dear, this arena is truly stunning. Well done." She praised. Amanita smiled, her pale face lighting up in a lovely smile. She would make some young man very happy one day, a beautiful woman like herself.

"Thank you ma'am, I think it will be a very entertaining games this year." Serita nodded, sending Arius back to his perch where he stood on guard of her office. "Is there anything else you would like?"

"Yes, I believe you have the list of tributes for me to see this year."

"Of course ma'am." The woman pulled out what looked like a brochure and produced it for the President. She knew who would volunteer this year as it had all been pre-selected. Serita took it and opened it.

**District one**

Female

Soleil 'Cirque' Sullivan

17

Pyromaniac, trapeze artist, loves doing dangerous

Things. Loves heights

Deathly afraid of spiders

Lost her memory from before she was 5

Male

Tybalt Capulet

18

Fiery, angry, rebellious

Protective of Cousin Juliet

Good fighter, typical career

Family is very rich, volunteer

Terrified that someone will hurt Juliet

**District two**

Female

Allyssa Tornhell

17

Assassin, cold, calculating

Favours the use of a dagger

Fast, cunning, knows how to kill, volunteer

Terrified of her uncle

Male

Mason Redwood

18

Gentleman, caring

Can be brutally murderous if he has to be

Quite the flirt with girls

Terrified of losing his girlfriend Gracie

**District three**

Female

River Frost

13

Quiet, shy, quick

Usually terrified of absolutely everything

Usually relies on her sister Ivy to protect her

Terrified of losing her sister

Male

Jay Whitefeather

16

Caring, generous, funny

Keeps to himself

Forced into an arranged marriage

Terrified of losing his best friend Nikki

**District four**

Female

Oceania Krearns

18

Bi-sexual, fiery, bitchy, volunteer

Loves a challenge, surfer

Finds joy in taunting people

Terrified of heights

Male

Quinn Ryans-Vespoli

17

Flirtatious, attention loving, volunteer

Loves the water

Has a huge family that he's only just starting to discover

Terrified of being alone

**District five**

Female

Fenna Fox

17

Young mother, cautious, sweet

Protective, generous

Has a very supporting family

Terrified of losing Reagan or Renna her daughter and heights

Male

Ryuu Masashi

18

Almost too old to be reaped

Quiet, shy, not usually social

Doesn't have much of a family back at home apart from younger sister

Terrified of something happening to his younger sister

**District six**

Female

Ashes Davis

17

Nurse, compassionate, will fight if need be

Gentle, not super talkative, sometimes shy

Has family issues with her dad and step-mom

Terrified of bugs

Male

Phantom Melodie

14

Lab rat, fighter, doesn't often know what he's doing

Was taken away from his parents at a young age

Known often by the number 14

Terrified of fire

**District seven**

Female

Azea Felies

18

Lost younger sister in the games, fashionista

Very regal, betrothed to third cousin

Family is very well known in district

Terrified of spiders

Male

Oak Fallen

12

Tree climber, troublemaker, daredevil

Loves heights and will never turn down a dare

His family is very small as he is the only child

Terrified of small spaces

**District eight**

Female

Alina 'Melody' Summers

16

Singer, loves music, happy-go-lucky

Sweet, caring, would rather run than fight

Family isn't very rich but they get by

Terrified of silence

Male

Thread Silas

15

Fabric maker, hard worker,

Down to earth, no non-sense

Only family is his grandmother

Terrified of heights

**District nine**

Female

Fawn Jay

17

Factory supervisor, dedicated

Hurting inside, usually sweet

Lost brother and cousin to games

Terrified of love

Male

Barley White

12

No job at the moment

Quiet, shy, dry sense of humor

Comes from a big family

Terrified of open spaces

**District ten**

Female

Skye Woods

15

Works with animals and raises horses

Funny, gentle, not a fighter, loses memory sometimes

Had an accident that caused her to sometimes lose her memory

Terrified of the dark

Male

Brian Hayflower

14

Works on a farm caring for animals

Hard working, down to earth, sometimes sarcastic

Family died in a fire

Terrified of fire

**District eleven**

Female

Moss Rose

17

Works in the orchards,

Quiet, observant, will attack if necessary

Father and older brother died in a fire

Terrified of Fire

Male

Colin Rose

17

Works in the orchards

Moss' twin, caring, protective, brave

Volunteered when his twin was picked

Terrified of losing Moss

**District twelve**

Female

Taylor Minor

13

Mayors daughter,

Gentle, innocent, terrified of games

Father is the mayor,

Terrified of blood

Male

Jix 'The Wildcat' Everwild

18

Former Capitolite, loves big cats

Sharp witted, fiery, rebellious, and untamed

Lives in Miss Mary's home for lost children

Terrified of Jill being hurt

President Hawk smiled, this would definitely be an entertaining games, her game maker would make sure of it.

"This is excellent, I look forward to seeing how these games play out." She said, dismissing the younger woman with a flick of her hand. Amanita nodded and hurried out of the room, leaving Serita alone with her hawk. She smiled, a cold grin spreading across her face like a hawk spreading its wings.

_So what did you guys think, please PM me with ideas and such, also, R&R, I love reading your reviews. _

_~Ani_


End file.
